


Teruntuk Sumeragi Tenma, di Tempat.

by Ayu_Go



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Igawa doing "damage control", karakter orisinil sampingan, tenma ga ngerusuh di rs kok
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayu_Go/pseuds/Ayu_Go
Summary: Sebuah surat penggemar, dan tindakan yang diambil oleh sang penerima surat setelah membacanya.
Kudos: 6





	Teruntuk Sumeragi Tenma, di Tempat.

**Author's Note:**

> Berlatar waktu setelah The Floral Prince tuntas dipentaskan (dan sebelum event Dazzling Rose Mansion dimulai), sehingga mengandung spoiler ringan: eksistensi Hyodo Kumon, meski hanya namanya yang disebut.
> 
> sangat sangat self-indulgent, dibangun dengan riset sepatah-sepatah di penghujung kekalutan penulis karena deadline penting semakin menghantui (heh) karena itu juga sangat mungkin anak bunga matahari yang muncul di sini agak OOC...
> 
> Kritik dan saran sangat diterima! Sila meninggalkan kudo juga~

Kepada

Sumeragi Tenma- _san_

di Tempat

Selamat siang, Sumeragi- _san_.

Jika Anda membaca surat ini pada pagi/malam hari, maafkan saya. Anggaplah sapaan saya sesuai dengan kondisi Anda. Bagaimana kabar Anda? Saya harap selalu baik saja. Semoga terhindar dari kecelakaan dan penyakit, alias tidak seperti saya yang menjadikan rumah sakit sebagai rumah baru. Sesungguhnya ini pun terpaksa, jadi… ahaha, begitulah.

Perkenalkan, saya Hoshikawa Ren. Saya merupakan satu dari sekian orang yang menggemari pertunjukkan Summer Troupe. Saya sendiri bisa dibilang merupakan penggemar Anda juga, karena penampilan Anda adalah yang paling saya tunggu jika saya diperbolehkan keluar ruang perawatan dan menonton Anda secara langsung di Teater Mankai Company. Kalau boleh jujur, ini adalah surat penggemar yang pertama saya tulis. Tidak secara teknis "menulis" karena ini diketik. Sayang sekali, padahal ingin saya menuliskannya dengan tangan saya sendiri. Meski begitu, saya harap Anda berkenan untuk lanjut membacanya.

Sejak lahir, saya telah mengidap sebuah penyakit tidak menular yang amat langka. Penyakit itu membuat saya tidak dapat menjalankan aktivitas sebagaimana mestinya. Tadinya orangtua saya merawat saya di rumah, tetapi tubuh saya semakin lama semakin lemah sehingga saya terpaksa dirawat di rumah sakit. Rasanya saya hanya hidup dengan merepotkan orang lain, ya? Kalau begini, untuk apa saya hidup? Apakah tidak sebaiknya saya meninggal lebih cepat saja? Pikiran-pikiran tersebut sering sekali berputar di dalam otak saya, membuat hari-hari saya terasa muram. Segala hal yang dulu sempat menarik perhatian saya menjadi tampak membosankan. Bahkan rasanya saya menjadi hampa. Namun, begitu saya melihat akting Anda di TV, saya seperti mendapat secercah harapan. Apalagi setelah saya berhasil mendapat izin untuk kemudian menonton pertunjukkan perdana Summer Troupe dengan Anda sebagai pemeran utamanya. Hidup saya kembali berwarna dan itu karena Anda. Untuk sekarang, tujuan saya bertahan hidup adalah untuk menyaksikan akting Anda dan aktor Summer Troupe lainnya yang menakjubkan.

Tadinya saya berencana untuk menonton setiap pertunjukkan Summer Troupe, tetapi rupanya Dokter melarang saya untuk pergi. Kondisi saya memburuk setelah merasa terlalu gembira kala menonton pertunjukkan teater. Jadilah saya tidak menonton langsung, hanya meminta kakak perempuan saya untuk pergi menonton kemudian menceritakan kembali setiap pertunjukkan teater yang ia nikmati. Kakak saya juga penggemar Mankai Company, ia menyukai penampilan Winter Troupe dan sepertinya cukup terpesona dengan penampilan Yukishiro- _san_. Ia juga sangat baik, ia bersedia membelikan poster dan membawakan pamflet setiap pertunjukkan Summer Troupe. Rupanya harganya cukup… sesuai, ya. Yah, saya harap uang yang saya gunakan untuk membeli tiket dan suvenir Mankai Company dapat membantu Anda dan para aktor sekalian.

Berbagai pertunjukkan telah kalian persembahkan dan akhirnya tiba giliran Sakisaka-san menjadi pemeran utama, benar? Saya menonton pertunjukkan terbaru kalian, lho. Dua kali pula, hari pertama dan hari terakhir. Seperti biasa, Sumeragi- _san_ tampak begitu menyilaukan. Saya sangat suka. Tema pertunjukkan kali ini juga keren! Saya tidak menyangka aktor Summer Troupe sekalian bisa bersinar lebih cerah lagi di tiap kesempatan. Aktor baru kalian, Hyodo Kumon- _san_ , rupanya juga menambah kilau pertunjukkan Summer Troupe. Saya salut dengan kalian semua!

Ehem, sepertinya surat ini saya cukupkan sampai di sini. Semoga pertunjukkan selanjutnya juga sukses. Tolong sampaikan salam saya ke seluruh Summer Troupe. Untuk aktor-aktor di troupe lain juga, deh.

Untuk _Kantoku-san_ juga, deh. Tolong sampaikan rasa terima kasih saya karena sudah mengumpulkan aktor-aktor hebat dan mengizinkan para penonton menyaksikan berbagai pertunjukkan yang memukau.

Saya rasa waktu saya tidak cukup untuk terus mendukung kalian, jadi… bolehkah saya meminta tolong satu hal? Tolong doakan saya agar saya dapat menyeberangi Sungai Akhir dengan selamat.

Maaf jika ada kata-kata dalam surat ini yang membuat Anda kurang nyaman. Semoga Sumeragi- _san_ selalu sehat dan berbahagia.

Salam,

Hoshikawa Ren.

* * *

Tenma mengusak belakang kepalanya, lalu menghela dan menghembuskan napas dengan hati-hati. Bersamaan dengan Igawa yang tengah menata napas setelah tergopoh-gopoh menyusulnya keluar rumah sakit, ia menekan beberapa tombol kemudian mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga kanannya dan menunggu.

Menunggu Hoshikawa Yuika mengangkat telepon darinya, atau tidak mengangkatnya sama sekali.

Putera Sumeragi itu antara ingat dan tidak ingat bahwa selalu ada kemungkinan orang di seberang telepon tersebut akan menganggapnya sebagai seorang penipu. Namun begitu, ia sungguh berharap rencananya berjalan dengan lancar.

Sebuah nada khas menyapa telinganya. Ah, Dewi Fortuna sungguh baik padanya hari ini!

“ _Moshi moshi_? Oh…” Mungkin yang di sana baru sadar bahwa yang meneleponnya adalah nomor asing. “ _Hai_ , ini Hoshikawa yang berbicara.”

“Err… Selamat sore. Saya…” Tenma menelan ludah, mengusir kering yang mendadak terasa di kerongkongan. “Sumeragi. Sumeragi Tenma. Apakah saya sedang berbicara dengan Hoshikawa Yuika- _san_?”

Ada hening yang cukup lama terbentang di antara mereka. Mungkin ia tidak seharusnya merasa senang secepat itu...

Terdengar suara napas diembuskan singkat. “Benar, Sumeragi- _san_ sedang berbicara dengan saya sendiri. Apa kiranya keperluan Sumeragi- _san_ hingga repot-repot menelepon saya langsung?”

“Saya menelepon karena pihak rumah sakit mengatakan bahwa Hoshikawa Ren- _san_ sudah tidak dapat dijenguk. Saya turut berduka cita atas kabar ini.”

Hembusan angin bermain dengan sejumput rambutnya dan untuk sejenak konsentrasinya buyar.

“Saya sudah membaca surat darinya, dan saya pikir menjenguknya untuk memberi semangat adalah hal yang bagus.” Tenma merasa ia tak perlu menyebutkan tentang beberapa kunjungan kejutan yang pernah ia lakukan untuk penggemarnya. Ia merasa lawan bicaranya tentu bisa menangkap maksudnya, meski sedikit. “Namun karena kini saya tidak bisa melakukannya, saya berencana untuk berbincang dengan Hoshikawa- _san_ saja mengenai adik Hoshikawa- _san_. Apakah Hoshikawa- _san_ keberatan?”

Meski kembali disambut oleh hening, ia tak merasa gentar. Jawaban yang selanjutnya ia terima seakan memberi cap bunga sakura imajiner pada rencana yang ia laksanakan secara mendadak ini.

**Author's Note:**

> "Yuika-san, mengapa Ren-san tetap diizinkan pergi menonton dengan kondisi badan yang seperti itu?"  
> "Ah, itu ya. Sejak kecil Ren-kun memang anak yang aktif, saya tidak tega membiarkannya terus mendekam di ranjang... Karena itu saya sangat senang ketika mengetahui bahwa ia tertarik dengan Anda. Saya jadi punya alasan untuk membawanya keluar rumah sakit meski tidak lama."  
> "Ren-san tertarik dengan...?"  
> "Akting Sumeragi-san."
> 
> =====
> 
> YOHOHOHO MAAFKAN CATATAN ABSURD-NYA TAPI HEYAAAAAH (berisik)  
> Oh ya, Yuika ini kakaknya Ren!


End file.
